marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hive
TALK PAGE Will Daniels Grant Ward Nate The HYDRA God Our Guest The Devil Zombie-Ward |species = Inhuman |affiliation = HYDRA |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (12 episodes) |actor = Brett Dalton (in Grant Ward's body) Dillon Casey (in Will Daniels' body) |status = Alive}} Alveus, also known as the Hive, is a parasitic Inhuman capable of infesting and possessing the bodies of dead humans and controlling other Inhumans like a hive mind. Because of it's great powers, Alveus was banished to a barren planet. Alveus's worshipers founded a secret society with the sole purpose of bringing Hive back to Earth to conquer it. Over the centuries, that society evolved into HYDRA. Eventually, Alveus possessed Grant Ward's dead body when he was killed by Phil Coulson with his prosthetic hand on Maveth, and was able to return to Earth once more. Working with Gideon Malick, Alveus took the reins of HYDRA, intending to raise an Inhuman army to conquer the planet. Biography Banished Thousands of years ago, Alveus was one of the first Inhuman that was transformed by Terrigenesis into an amalgamation of various parasitic microorganisms, capable of infesting the bodies of the dead and reanimating them into host bodies. He was specifically designed by the Kree with the power of influencing the minds of other Inhumans; the Kree hoped that with this ability, Alveus would be able to lead the Inhumans without fear of rebellion. Ironically, Alveus was the one to rebel against the Kree, leading his army against them and managing to drive them from Earth. He also stole from the Kree an artifact. However, other Inhumans grew so fearful of Alveus that they and a few Humans banished him to another world through the use of a portal. Alveus' followers, believing it to be destined to rule the world, soon organized a society with the purpose to bring their leader back to Earth. Over the centuries the society evolved into HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale The world upon which Alveus was banished, Maveth, was once home to an extraterrestrial civilization, and was believed to have once been a beautiful paradise. However, a cataclysm that was theorized to have been caused by Alveus destroyed the native species and reduced Maveth to a desolate wasteland. On Maveth Centuries of Killing prepares to meet Hive]] For centuries, people were sent to the planet through the Monolith as ritualistic sacrifices, meeting their deaths at the hands of Hive and becoming vessels so that Hive could preserve itself within their bodies, sparing it from the decay of time. This was evidenced by the sword, music box and bag containing a bottle that Jemma Simmons found there in 2015, all of which were from bygone eras.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.05: 4,722 Hours Among these victims was Lord Manzini, who was sent when he grabbed the white stone in a lottery held by English lords and nobles in a castle in Gloucestershire, England in 1839. According to Lord Thornally, none who had entered through the Monolith by that point had ever returned.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine In 1970 Nathaniel Malick was sent as a sacrifice, when Hive took over his body he retained his resentment at his brother Gideon Malick who had tricked him into being selected as the sacrifice to Hive. Arrival of NASA , Brubaker and Taylor]] By 2001, the Monolith was in the possession of NASA who sent a crew consisting of astronauts Will Daniels, Austin, Brubaker and Taylor to the planet. Once Hive became aware of their presence, Hive caused Austin, Brubaker and Taylor to lose their sanity. Austin and Brubaker both committed suicide, while Taylor attempted to kill Daniels, who killed him in self-defense. Daniels noted that they all entered a certain area before they went insane, where he discovered a mass grave and dubbed it the "No-Fly Zone". For the next 14 years, he survived by avoiding and occasionally outsmarting Hive, along with just being lucky. Encounter with Jemma Simmons sees Hive for the first time]] In 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist Jemma Simmons was accidentally transported to Maveth while studying the Monolith. She took shelter with Daniels and did not believe his tales about Hive, crediting the frequent sandstorms to the planet's desert environment. She spent over two months trying to find a way to send them back to Earth, after which she went to search for answers in the "No-Fly Zone" despite Daniels' warnings. She was caught in a sandstorm, in which she saw Hive, its host body concealed by a dark cloak, approaching her. She ran back to the hovel in which she and Daniels had been hiding, realizing that what Daniels had told her about Hive was true. Unruly Captives ]] Simmons discovered that the stars were the key to discovering the location of a wormhole, and she came up with a plan to send a message to S.H.I.E.L.D. so that she and Daniels could be rescued. Once she had deduced the location of the wormhole and the time at which it would appear, they made a plan to place the message in a bottle and launch it through the wormhole with a grappling hook. However, Hive widened the canyon from 30 meters to 100 meters, making the task significantly more difficult. Daniels fired the bottle at the wormhole, missing it by a second. into a trap]] With the help of Elliot Randolph, Simmons' S.H.I.E.L.D. comrades Leo Fitz, Phil Coulson, Daisy Johnson, Alphonso Mackenzie and Bobbi Morse managed to activate the Monolith from the HYDRA Castle. Fitz fired a flare through it, which was spotted by Simmons and Daniels, who were awaiting the sunrise. In an attempt to prevent them from escaping, Hive summoned a sandstorm, separating them. Hive then appeared before Simmons in the body of an astronaut, fooling her into thinking that NASA had come to rescue Daniels. She alerted Daniels, who warned her that it was a trick. ' dead body.]] Daniels then told her to run while he stayed behind to protect her, using his last remaining bullet against Hive. Simmons was rescued by Fitz, and Daniels did not survive his encounter with Hive, suffering a large open wound in his leg during the battle. Hive then took possession of his corpse and accessed Daniels' memories to learn of Fitz and Simmons, also locating Daniels' hideout.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth Hive tossed Daniels' gun aside as it witnessed the planet's first sunrise in 18 years before Hive walked back to Daniels' hideout where Hive stayed and continued to await its rescue. Discovered by Ward's Team and Grant Ward]] Following the death and possession of Will Daniels' corpse, Hive took refuge in Daniels' hideout. A month after Daniels' death, Hive was found by Leo Fitz, who It recognized from Daniels' memories. Fitz was followed by a HYDRA team led by Grant Ward. Though Ward wanted to kill "Daniels", Leo Fitz convinced Ward to spare him by explaining that Daniels knew the terrain of the planet and was vital to their journey. 's team through Maveth]] Walking ahead of the HYDRA team, Hive learned from Fitz that Ward wanted to bring the Inhuman back to Earth, and that they would both be kept alive in order to get to the extraction point. It then took the group through the "No-Fly Zone". As they traveled, Ward asked Hive about the ruins of a large HYDRA shrine the group saw in the distance when they first arrived on the planet, and Hive said that it used to live there. Ward explained to it that Earth had changed since he left, as the Inhumans had rapidly increased in numbers across the globe after a Terrigen Mist outbreak occurred. agent in the neck]] The conversation was cut short when Hive quietly caused a sudden sandstorm, which stopped their journey and forced Ward and his team to take over, with Hive refusing to accept Fitz's goggles. As the sandstorm raged on, the group was split up, hiding behind various large rock formations. Hive used this opportunity to stealthily kill two HYDRA agents, stabbing them in the back of the neck and leaving their bodies in the dirt, allowing Hive to flee with Fitz under the cover of the storm. By the time Ward and the remaining team stumbled upon the corpses of their colleagues, Fitz and Hive were gone. Hive is Revealed .]] As Leo Fitz and Hive walked closer and closer to the portal's location, Fitz stopped when he noticed the ruins of the ancient civilization in the distance, baffled that Jemma Simmons never mentioned it. Hive told Fitz that Simmons never saw the ruins because it was in the "No-Fly Zone". Hive explained that Maveth was home to nine cities occupied by advanced beings that "feared change" and destroyed their own race through war. Fitz tried to bandage up Hive's injured leg, but was shocked to find most of the flesh had rotted away to the bone. As realization set in, Hive explained to Fitz that it was not really Will Daniels, as Hive killed Daniels during Simmons's escape from the planet. Fitz lunged for his weapon but was attacked by Hive. Hive was still able to match Fitz in a physical fight, overpowering him. Phil Coulson, who had followed HYDRA to Maveth, and the captive Grant Ward arrived at their location just as Hive prepared to bring down a large rock on Fitz' head. Coulson shot Hive twice before it could kill Fitz, and Hive collapsed to the ground. Despite being shot multiple times, Hive got up and staggered towards the now open portal. 's dead body]] Fitz grabbed his gun and shot Hive multiple times, and once again Hive buckled to the ground. Moments later, however, Hive started to lift itself up, Fitz grabbed a flare gun and shot a flare into Hive's back, engulfing Hive in flames, and Hive collapsed as Will Daniels' body burned away. In the meantime, Coulson fought Ward and used his bionic hand to crush his ribcage. He then removed his bionic hand, threw it down next to Ward's corpse, and made his way to the portal with Fitz. Hive emerged from the burnt skull of Daniels and possessed Ward's corpse with Coulson's bionic hand in tow. Back on Earth Return to Earth 's dead body.]] Despite S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attempt to destroy the remaining HYDRA forces and the last fragments of the Monolith with an airstrike attack against the HYDRA Castle, Hive managed to travel through the portal in time and made it out of the Castle before it was destroyed. Now on Earth, Hive, in possession of the body of Grant Ward, found and intercepted Gideon Malick on his way to the airport. Seeing Modern-Day Earth ]] Three months after his return to Earth, Hive was still resting in Gideon Malick's secret compound in Europe, trying to regain his strength, as its years trapped on Maveth had left it weak and slowly dying, and Grant Ward's body was rotting away. Eventually Hive built up the strength to speak and demanded to see Malick. When Malick entered he asked Hive what it was he needed, so the Inhuman asked that he bring him food. discuss humans]] Feeding on raw meat, Hive was watching numerous documentaries to learn about the technological advance of mankind. Seeing the videos of several 20th Century wars, Hive told Giyera that humans had not changed at all, they were still the same as in his time, if slightly more technologically advanced. When Giyera commented on Hive's recovery since the Battle on Maveth, Hive noted that Ward's body was dead and it had been dying. Hive then noted that Giyera himself was clearly an Inhuman, seemingly sensing Giyera's power from within before continuing to eat the meat and recover. ]] Continuing to watch news reports, Hive listened as Malick and Giyera discussed the capture of Lucio, another Inhuman found in Bogotá. Hearing that Malick was disappointed by how his plan was unfolding, Hive turned to face them, commenting on how Malick was losing his faith in Hive's power, with Malick noting that since Hive had failed to kill Phil Coulson, maybe his power was not as strong as he had hoped. Hive, however, vowed that Malick would believe; beginning to demonstrate his powers by turning Ward's skin to sand and sending it towards Malick and Giyera.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.11: Bouncing Back Restoring the Host's Body discuss Grant Ward]] Using his memories, Hive looked back on the life of Grant Ward, noting that he wished they could have met under different circumstances, while Gideon Malick told Hive what a great soldier Ward was and how he had dedicated his life to HYDRA. Hive thanked Malick for arranging for Ward to travel to Maveth to die and be used as Hive's host, as Ward's body was the perfect host due to being strong and resilient. ]] Malick promised Hive that he was making moves to rebuild his army of Inhumans, explaining that he had recently found one for him. Lucio was brought to Hive with armed guards led by Giyera and Malick left them alone with the guards. Hive ordered Lucio's blindfold to be removed so it could see his eyes, allowing Lucio to use his powers against Giyera and the guards, paralyzing them. Unlike the paralyzed people, Hive was immune to Lucio's powers and directed the resulting cloud of parasites into Lucio to brainwash him. ]] With Lucio now loyal to Hive, the Inhuman spent its time reading books on the history of humans until Malick arrived and asked to speak to Hive. Malick noted how Ward's corpse was not healing quickly enough and suggested that it was perhaps time for Hive to find a new host, although he made it clear he was not offering to give up his own body, suggesting instead Giyera or Lucio as a host. Hive made it clear that the host must be dead and it could not inhabit other Inhumans. Despite Malick offering to find a volunteer host, Hive refused and claimed Ward's body would serve its needs while Malick promised that there would be no more set-backs for their plans. When Malick left the base to attend a small summit in Taiwan, Hive listened in as he ordered Giyera to keep a close watch over Hive, as he was concerned over its condition. Giyera promised to do as instructed; however, Hive gave him new orders. Knowing that their true loyalty was now to him rather than to HYDRA, Hive ordered Giyera and Lucio to ignore Malick's request and instead leave his side and gather five humans for its own purposes, demanding that they be kept alive. Lucio paralyzed the five humans while Giyera confirmed that they were the healthiest that could be found, with Hive confirming that it approved of their work while thanking them. 's body]] Hive told Giyera and Lucio that the people would not be its hosts as it had a better plan for them. Lucio commented that all these people were innocent, and Hive made it clear that it knew this was true, but they would now serve a greater purpose. Hive had Giyera and Lucio wait outside the room as it caused a tornado of its parasites, disintegrating the kidnapped people's flesh and bodily fluids, causing the people to scream in agony. Hive used them to restore Grant Ward's body, healing his wounds, upon having reduced the five humans to skeletons while also being covered in a slimy substance.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3:12: The Inside Man Dealing with the Transia Corporation With Hive having fully restored Grant Ward's body to it's strongest state, he set about finally putting his plans in motion, taking a new suit and confidently walking through the halls of the secret base until he entered a room where Gideon Malick was eating and drinking wine while surrounded by Giyera and two beautiful female HYDRA agents. ]] As Hive sat down Malick commented on his rejuvenated body. Hive asked Malick why he had devoted his life to HYDRA, citing Malick's wealth and influence as reasons to be content. When Malick replied that he had dedicated his life to a higher power, Hive cut him off, telling Malick that what he sought was true power. As men brought in Charles Hinton, Hive told Malick it was time to reveal themselves, setting Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand on the table and informing Malick that he planned to take over Transia Corporation. Hive accompanied Malick to the Transia headquarters, where they met with Rowan Hamilton. Hive sat and watched while Malick asked Hamilton about the Transia Corporation Exoskeleton, finally requesting to buy the entire company, with Giyera handing him the contract. Hamilton laughed at the offer, and Hive recommended that agreeing to the deal would be in his best interest before bringing in Hinton once again to show Hamilton what would happen if he refused to sell. Horrified by his vision of Hive killing his advisors by melting their skin, Hamilton quickly signed the contract; however, Hive killed the men anyway, leaving Hamilton cowering in a corner. to kill a man]] As the HYDRA team took over the building and brought the exoskeleton into the meeting room; Hive ordered Malick to put on the suit, explaining that it would give him some of the power he craved, the kind Inhumans experienced. Malick obeyed, and Hive watched as he tested out his new strength by flipping over a table. Hive explained his was not the power he meant and ordered Malick to kill Hamilton so he understood what he meant to kill with his own hands; though initially hesitant, Malick crushed Hamilton's skull. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Raid not to kill Inhumans]] When S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltrated the building to rescue Charles Hinton, Hive was informed by Giyera that while Gideon Malick had already escaped in a helicopter he recommended that they get out of the danger through another quieter exit. When Giyera asked Hive if they should kill any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents they encounter, Hive insisted that only the human agents could be killed, knowing that the team of Inhumans known as the Secret Warriors were likely coming. Hive later watched as Giyera defeated Lincoln Campbell and they both escaped. Once safe in Gideon Malick's Headquarters, Hive studied various television screens and ordered Giyera to find another piece of Transia technology, when Giyera questioned it's purpose and if they wanted another suit, Hive told him that that was not the technology they were looking for. Hive was interrupted by Giyera's phone; he watched as Giyera answered Malick's call and told Malick that he now served Hive. When Hive asked how Malick was doing, Giyera told him he was fine although he appeared to be scared.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.15: Spacetime Revealing His True Self Without informing Gideon Malick, Hive invited himself to the Malick Mansion where he was welcomed in by Stephanie Malick. At the behest of Hive, Stephanie summoned the members of HYDRA's inner circle to come for a secret meeting. When Gideon arrived and appeared to be startled by his leader's appearance, Hive proceeded to reveal himself as he was walking down the stairs, the surprised but respectful Malick questioned why he had come and arranged this, Hive informed him it was time for him to show his true form. Taking some time to stand in the garden out the Estate and admire the sunshine and flowers, Hive was visited by Malick who tried to reminisce about his time playing in the garden with his brother, but Hive instead commented on how impressed he was by Malick's daughter, whom he called a true believer. As Hive commented on the sunlight Malick asked if he still had his former host's memories, but despite knowing Malick was referring to his long dead brother, Hive simply promised to reveal the truth that night. ]] While Malick greeted the heads of HYDRA once they had arrived at the estate, Hive listened as he explained why he had gathered them all there before stepping out of the shadows to greet them and explain that he had finally returned from Maveth thanks to their assistance. However Kurt Vogel remained skeptical and claimed that Hive was simply Grant Ward, but Hive proceeded to explain that he was Ward, and all the other sacrifices that had been sent to him over the thousands of years alone on that distant planet. ]] Hive personally thanked the Malicks for what they had contributed to his survival and return to Earth before promising that they would all get what they deserve, which seemed to unnerve Malick. Seeing that some of the attendees, including Vogel, were still doubted that he was truly the Inhuman god they had worshiped for thousands of years, Hive told them to watch and believe before allowing Ward's skin to fade away into dust, revealing his true face, with tentacles coming from the flesh which horrified those watching him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.16: Paradise Lost Murdering A Malick ]] Hive presented Stephanie Malick with a gift of the book Paradise Lost, knowing that Gideon Malick would see it as a message and a reminder of his past betrayal of his brother. This proved correct as Hive and Stephanie found Malick in his father's old study looking at his original copy of Paradise Lost, with Hive having already stolen the stone from inside. With Malick's brother's memories in his head, Hive accused Malick of betraying him and being a coward like his father, unwilling to make a true sacrifice for him. with a kiss]] Malick vowed to not die a coward like his father while Stephanie told Hive to do what he needed to do and kill her father. Hive told him that it needed to be made right but he still needed a Malick by his side; he then proceeded to kiss Stephanie before using his powers to kill her, melting her skin and body from the inside while her father watched helplessly. As Hive dumped Stephanie's corpse on the ground, he watched as Malick broke down in tears and told him that now he finally understood what true sacrifice was. ]] Hive later found Malick sitting by the fire drinking while he thought back to witnessing his own daughter's horrific death at Hive's hands. Hive informed Malick that Giyera had successfully hijacked Zephyr One and managed to take several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hostage, including Phil Coulson, and suggested that they leave straight away to see for themselves. Hive told Malick that sacrifices were never easy but now the scales were balanced, promising that Malick no longer had anything to fear from him. A Spy Within S.H.I.E.L.D. When Hive and Gideon Malick returned to their secret base, they were greeted by Giyera who completely ignored Malick and went straight to Hive to explain to him that S.H.I.E.L.D. had discovered their location so he had hijacked Zephyr One. Hive asked him if any of the agents had survived and Giyera explained that he had sent Lucio to capture the remaining agents and bring them to him. However it was not long until the Secret Warriors attacked the base and took Malick hostage while rescuing the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Hive managed to sneak up on Daisy Johnson as she was hacking into the base's security systems and used his powers to take her under his control, giving her new orders to dismantle the Secret Warriors from the inside as she swore unquestioning loyalty to him. Johnson told Hive that at the Playground was a Kree Orb which they would need, so Hive sent her to collect it. Once Johnson had returned to her team, she knocked out Giyera and they made their escape onboard Zephyr One with Malick in their custody ready to be questioned by Phil Coulson about HYDRA's plans. Hive offered Giyera a helping hand in standing up while Giyera told Hive that they had escaped and therefore their attempts to destroy the team had achieved nothing; but Hive remained calm and informed Giyera that this was not the case, as now he had a spy on the inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. who could sabotage them from the inside. Giyera later found Hive in Malick's office and suggested that they leave to find somewhere safe as he believed that Malick would likely betray HYDRA in revenge for the death of his daughter. Hive however informed Giyera that Johnson had murdered Malick and so they began discussing what to do with Malick's wealth, but Hive remained more focused on finding Johnson and using the nine hundred and seventy million dollars Malick had left easily available for them to help in locating her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.17: The Team Personality Hive's personality is shown to be mysterious and calm. He strongly desires to rule the world and is extremely manipulative towards Malick and others, as he semmingly sees them as a way to acheive his goals. Hive is also shown to be a very patient being as it waited for its recovery first before acting. He also has a special interest in Inhumans and will not harm them, he also seems has an interest in humans. Hive has shown to acknowledge the humans who sacrificed themselves so that he could live and respects them deeply for that. Nonetheless, Hive will not hesitate to punish its allies for failures, as seen with Gideon Malick when it kills his daughter. Hive also hated that it was stranded on Maveth for so long. Powers Hive is an Inhuman that achieved its genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, granting it incredible superhuman powers. The transformation was physical, arguably the most drastic physical change ever seen in an Inhuman as it transitioned from a human to a parasitic superorganism composed of innumerable individual parasites. *'Possession': Hive's Terrigenesis transformed it into a parasitic life form capable of infesting human corpses and using them as vessels for which it can perform basic actions. Hive possessed the corpse of an astronaut to try and fool Jemma Simmons, then possessed Will Daniels' corpse to try and trick Leo Fitz into letting it leave the planet. Hive also appears to have access to all of the hosts' memories and behavior, as it was able to successfully imitate Daniels during its earlier encounter with Fitz and relay information about Daniels' time with Simmons and also remembering the memories of love and anguish that current host Grant Ward had suffered. Hive even accessed the memories of the long-discarded host Nathaniel Malick, identifying Nathaniel's now-elderly brother Gideon as the one who betrayed him and allowed him to be sacrificed to it. However, it is not able to use a living human or another Inhuman as a host. **'Longevity': Hive's ability to inhabit the bodies of others has enabled it to survive for thousands of years. **'Decomposition Suppression': Hive can apparently slow the natural decomposition of a host body, given that it had been inhabiting Will Daniels' corpse for months, with normal interaction giving no obvious sign that Daniels had died. However, Hive clearly cannot stop decomposition entirely, as Daniels' injured leg rotted to the bone, a fact that led Leo Fitz to realize he had not been interacting with Daniels. After a period of time, Grant Ward's corpse resembled a pale, emaciated zombie with obvious signs of the injuries Ward had suffered prior to his death; Hive was only able to restore Ward's corpse to a presentable state once it gained access to humans it could consume. **'Transformation': While inhabiting a body, Hive can transform into its "true form", a greenish-grey skinned creature with a tentacled head. *'Parasite Projection': Hive has shown to be capable of controlling and directing its component parasites, being able to remove individual parasites from its host body and send a stream of the creatures into other beings. These parasites are able to attach to targets and consume the skin and muscle tissues of Hive's victims to regenerate the host. **'Regeneration': Hive has demonstrated the ability to be able to regenerate its dead host bodies by using its parasites to absorb the healthy skin and muscle tissue of living humans as shown when it used five healthy humans to strengthen and heal the damage to Grant Ward's body. The regeneration was so effective that afterwards, anyone unaware that Grant Ward was dead, such as Kirk Vogel, could easily mistake Hive for Ward. **'Mind Control': Hive has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to enthrall and sway a fellow Inhuman by infecting him or her with its parasites, which attach to the target's brain and nervous system. Once an Inhuman is infected, he or she is Hive's puppet, unable to resist its command. However, it has been implied that this ability prevents Hive from consuming Inhumans to repair its host body. *'Paralysis Immunity': Hive has demonstrated immunity to Lucio's paralyzing gaze, despite Lucio having just paralyzed Giyera and two other guards restraining him. All the gaze did was cause Hive to shed a cloud of parasites, which Lucio was quickly infected with. *'Enhanced Smell': Hive can smell blood from a long distance away, and pinpoint its exact location. *'Parallel Processing': Hive can process multiple sources of information at once. When it was catching up on historic events, after regaining its strength, it watched multiple documentaries at the same time. Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Giyera - Thrall **Lucio † - Former Thrall **Stephanie Malick † - Ally turned Victim **Kirk Vogel *Daisy Johnson - Thrall Hosts *Grant Ward † - Current Host *Nathaniel Malick † - Victim and Former Host *Will Daniels † - Victim and Former Host Enemies *Kree *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz **Melinda May **Alphonso Mackenzie **Secret Warriors ***Lincoln Campbell ***Joey Gutierrez ***Elena Rodriguez *Manzini † - Victim *Project Distant Star Return Astronauts **Austin † - Victim **Brubaker † - Victim **Taylor † - Victim *Transia Corporation **Rowan Hamilton † *Charles Hinton † *Gideon Malick † - Worshiper turned Victim Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Hive is a parasitic entity created by HYDRA, composed of countless parasites merged around a host to form a single individual. Due to his intelligence, strength and dedication to the cause of HYDRA, Hive was appointed as one of HYDRA's heads by Wolfgang von Strucker. *Alveus is a Latin word meaning, among other things, "hollow vessel" and "beehive." References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:No Hair Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Multilingual Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Villains